


In Which Alex Dies

by minimoonp



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what the title says</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Alex Dies

Alex couldn't believe it. Everyone was gone, and it was just him and Fiore left. Just him... and Fiore. No, it couldn't be.  
"I can't believe we're the only ones left..." Fiore said quietly.  
"Yeah... That can only mean one thing." Alex said. He braced himself as Fiore looked at him, waiting for his response.  
"That the butler did it?" he asked.  
"Yeah that you- wait what?" Alex said confused.  
"Wait, what? You... you thought that I did all of this?" Fiore asked, sounding hurt.  
"Uh, well, I mean..."  
"You mean what?" Fiore pressed, tears forming in his eyes.  
"Look man, I just, I'm on edge ok. I've been on edge through this whole ordeal. Not knowing if I was the next to die, or you, or anyone really, and... It's finally just two left and I figured it had to be one of our classmates. It wasn't me so I just assumed-"  
"That I was the killer?" Fiore had started crying.  
"Yeah, but I guess I was wrong. I'm so sorry Fiore. I really am." Alex apologized.  
"I thought we were best friends Alex!" Fiore turned away from him.  
"We were, we still are! Come on Fiore look at me." Alex pleaded.  
Fiore wouldn't turn around. Alex walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.  
"We are best friends, Fiore." Alex said again, hoping he would turn around.  
"Forever?" Fiore asked, taking a small glance behind at Alex.  
"Until the end." Alex replied.  
It was then that Fiore turned around, and before Alex could react, a knife slit right through his throat. Fiore gave a hate filled laugh as the warm blood sprayed forth, and Alex fell to the ground.  
"Then I guess our friendship is over, because it looks like this is the end."


End file.
